Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate network-based commerce. For example, a user may employ his or her computing device to access a network-based retailer for the purchase of items and services (collectively and individually referred to as “items”) such as music, books, and electronics, just to name a few.
To take advantage of this growing marketplace, sellers may elect to sell items through network-based retailers. For example, a book-seller may elect to sell books through a network-based retailer which offers books for sale. Accordingly, the seller may record some information regarding items to be offered for sale in an electronic form, such as a written description. This recorded item information may be provided to the network-based retailer to enable the item to be offered for sale by the network-based retailer.
Such a system may be problematic, however. A network-based retailer may have many possible categories into which an item may be categorized. As a result, it may be difficult to identify one or more appropriate categories for categorizing a seller's item. Furthermore, even if a number of appropriate categories can be identified for an item, it may be difficult to select the most appropriate categorization from these choices.